ArchieMD proposes to develop a series of anatomy-augmented procedure training videos and interactive virtual simulation exercises to provide additional opportunities for medical simulation for nursing students without requiring an instructor. Using actual video footage that has been augmented with computer generated internal anatomy combines the realism only found in video and the unique capability to integrate anatomical views made possible by computer animation. We already have pilot data that shows that viewing anatomy-augmented video streams of procedures can improve performance of invasive clinical procedures. The goal is to provide an initial level of competency before the student enters the simulation lab, enabling limited simulation lab time to be spent on mastering psychomotor skills. The anatomy-augmented virtual training will provide the missing link between the tactile substrate of a manikin and a thorough understanding of the interconnection between internal anatomy and the invasive procedure. The associated interactive exercises will test the students' ability to recall the steps of a procedure, use touch screen interactive feature to properly position devices during the procedure, and recognize correct versus incorrect methods of performing the procedure as well as recognizing the associated complications. The goals of this project are to develop a prototype of anatomy-augmented procedure training videos and interactive virtual simulation exercises for nasogastric tube insertion, intravenous infusions, and Foley Catheter insertion. The Baylor School of Nursing will then conduct a preliminary evaluation of the anatomy- augmented procedure training videos and interactive virtual simulation exercises to determine impact on skills, while also assessing qualitative metrics.